La Conquête d'Iron Bull
by Kayn la renarde folle
Summary: Un moment plutôt... intense entre nos chers Qunari et Tévintides! Et qui ne se termine pas nécessairement comme prévu...


**_Alors, c'est un petit teste que j'ai fais à partir d'une discussion entre notre cher Iron Bull et son cher Dorian X)  
_**

 ** _D'ailleurs, première fois que j'écris sur ce thème et j'ai hésité pas mal avant de le publié. De mon point de vue et contrairement à ce que j'écris habituellement, c'est... spéciale..._**

 ** _Je vous laisse juger par vous même de ce petit test dons je suis quand même plutôt fière! :D_**

* * *

Ses sens étaient totalement exacerbés. Il ressentait tout, du moindre courant d'air passant sur son torse à la moindre caresse de ses vêtements… Et pourtant, il semblait isolé du monde, réagissant au mouvement alentour plus par instinct que par volonté. Il voyait tous, du moindre bout de tissu déchiré rageusement par un mouvement trop brusque au grain de la peau halé par le soleil couvert de sueur qui se tenait devant lui. Il entendait le souffle rauque face à lui, ainsi que le sien, sifflant dans l'air brulant. Il sentait la poussière qui retombait après leurs passages, la sueur de celui qui tentait de lui résisté, le sang au travers des bandages… Mais tout cela semblait comme atténué... Comme s'il était dans un cocon blanchâtre, avec en face de lui celui qui tentait vainement de lui résisté.

Oui, Iron Bull avait hâte d'achevé cette conquête qui l'épuisait autant que l'autre.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour résister à la tentation, ne voulant pas hurlé toute les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Le goût ferreux du sang envahi sa bouche mais il l'ignora, habitué depuis bien longtemps à sa saveur particulière. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et risqué de faire une erreur, d'aller trop brusquement… Et le Qunari voyait bien qu'au moindre mouvement brusque de sa part, il allait déguerpir, rendant la situation désagréable pour eu deux. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en bon terme… Mais ils semblaient partager les mêmes émotions, actuellement. Celle d'en finir avec cette histoire le plus vite possible. Ils devaient d'avantage se ressemblé qu'on ne le pensait…

Il avança d'un pas, expirant rapidement pour se calmé. Il devait se ressaisir, sinon, il le laisserait s'échappé et ça, ce n'était pas au programme. L'autre en face de lui se figea, et Iron Bull approcha sa main qu'il posa sur sa nuque. L'autre le regardait fixement, ne bougeant pas, son souffle saccadé et hiératique, les pupilles dilatés. Il ne semblait pas vouloir résister… Pour le moment, du moins. Fermement, il resserra sa prise et le rapprocha brutalement à lui, l'enserrant fortement de son autre bras, cognant sa tête contre son torse. Il avait tenté de lui échapper et il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais. Les enjeux étaient trop grands pour le permettre. Le corps bouillant contre lui s'étrangla presque et se laissa choir au sol, tremblant. Iron Bull le regarda, surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si… fragile. Il le regarda un instant, les tremblements cessèrent peu à peu et le Ben-Hassrath se détourna. Il n'allait pas s'acharné sur un corps dénuer de volonté.

Mais il fut pris de surprise quand il sentit un corps percuté son dos et des griffures apparaitre sur ses pectoraux. Un sourire bestial apparut sur le visage du guerrier. La partit ne semblait pas encore terminé… La main gauche de l'autre passait par son aisselle gauche et sa main droite s'élançait au-dessus de l'épaule du même côté, tentant de se rejoindre, sans succès. D'une simple pression de ses coudes, il dégagea l'homme au teint halé collé à son dos, s'accrochant désespérément à lui en tentant de le retenir. Un objet tomba au sol mais il ne s'en soucia guère. Il fit face à l'homme, le surplombant d'une bonne tête et demie, son sourire sauvage toujours cloué au visage. Le pauvre semblait vouloir prendre le dessus. Peine perdu. D'un geste, il repoussa l'autre, qui manqua de tomber mais se retint à un mur. Le « buffle » lui fonça dessus, laissant finalement libre court à son instinct. Il le plaqua au mur et l'autre tenta de le repousser, de freiné ces ardeurs, mais sans succès. Dans un corps à corps, il était impossible de vaincre un Qunari, c'était évident. Iron bull l'enfonça dans le mur, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre la surface rugueuse.

\- Enfoiré… de… Qunari! Haleta la pauvre victime de l'instinct déchainer d'Iron bull. Je…

Mais ce fut bien la seule chose qu'il put dire avant qu'une main ne se plaque contre ses lèvres, l'intiment au silence. L'autre main se plaqua sur l'épaule de l'autre, tentant à nouveau de restreindre ses mouvements, mais à la différence près que le Qunari fit face à une résistance qui le fit sourire encore plus, si cela était possible. L'autre se débâtit comme un beau diable, loin de se laissé faire. Il était impossible de vaincre un Qunari au corps à corps, c'était une évidence, mais il semblait vouloir en faire fit et se débattre malgré tout, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Iron Bull l'écrasa un peu plus contre le mur, lui tirant un gémissement alors qu'il remontait son énorme genou, venant appuyé contre le bas-ventre de son « prisonnier ». Il expira longuement, mais plutôt rapidement, avant de s'affaissé de nouveau. Encore une fois, le guerrier le regarda, surpris. Le peu de résistance des humains l'étonneraient toujours. Mais il devait se calmé, il allait trop vite, il était trop pressé et faisait des choses qu'il n'avait pas à faire. Il devait calmer son instinct qui lui hurlait d'en finir rapidement, violement, d'exposé les chair tendre à nu… Laissant s'échappé le corps à ses côtés qui rencontra à nouveau le sol, le Taureau de la charge posa son front contre la pierre du mur. Elle était brulante, ce n'était nullement reposant. La chaleur ambiante l'étouffait, ainsi que la sienne, l'empêchant de se calmé. Il tenta de régulé son souffle, en vain. Sa poitrine immense, lardé des cicatrices, vieilles comme récentes, ainsi que des griffures fraiches de sa tentative de conquête, se soulevait au même rythme que les battements de son cœur.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il sentit de nouveau un poids conséquent sur son dos! Il pensait pouvoir souffler un peu, mais on ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il semblait vraiment qu'il voulait le mettre à terre pour prendre le dessus, ce qui le fit ricaner intérieurement. Il n'était pas né l'homme qui allait le soumettre! La pression dans son dos s'accentua alors qu'il tenta difficilement de se retourné. Sans succès. Il fut surpris de cette résistance mais ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant. Lui, capitaine de la Charge du Taureau, un Ben-Hassrath, un agent de l'inquisition, ne se laisserait pas avoir par un Tévintide!

\- Fait pas trop l'malin… marmonna-t-il avant d'inverser les positions, cette fois avec aisance.

Il se mit à compressé le Tévintide contre le mur, ses mains parcourant son corps à la recherche de prise pour le transporté vers un endroit plus… apte à leur activité. Mais le Tévintide ne se laissa pas faire et Iron Bull du appuyé d'avantage pour le maintenir en place. Il eut même l'impression qu'il le défonça, à un certain moment, mais il n'entendit aucun fracas, comme si tous les sons lui parvenaient comme atténuer avec de la ouate mais aussi, étrangement exacerbé… Son instinct lui disait que tant que l'autre était dans son champ de vision, le visage crispé, tout allait bien. Qu'il pourrait terminer cette conquête rapidement. Et cette état lui fit comprendre que son ledit instinct avait repris le dessus sur son trop plein d'émotion partagé avec l'autre pour son plus grand bonheur.

D'un geste rageur, il termina de déchiré les vêtements abimé devant lui, les mains du Qunari maintenant le corps sous lui au sol, corps qui haletait et gémissait en se débâtant comme un beau diable. Mais il lui manquait d'espace pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il souleva légèrement son bassin pour se reculé un peu, approchant de ce fait son visage de celui de l'autre sous lui. Et le Tévintide ne rata pas cette occasion.

Il agrippa les cornes du Qunari et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, refusant de resté dessous. Il réussit à s'extirpé, la tête d'Iron Bull qui a été tiré vers le bas ayant fait une magnifique distraction. Celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour humer l'odeur du torse de l'autre, au travers des bandages qui parcourait le torse dans laquelle sa tête s'était enfoncée. Une odeur de sang lui avait envahi les narines.

« Ce con est en train d'ouvrir ses blessures » pensa-t-il en pestant.

Mais ce ne serait pas pour cette raison qu'il allait arrêter. Son esprit brulant réclamait d'en finir rapidement, pour son propre bien. Pour calmé ce feu ardent qui le consumait.

\- Laisse toi faire, ça sera vite finit. Grogna-t-il en le prenant par les hanches pour le ramené sous lui.

\- Plutôt mourir!

\- Vous êtes vraiment des bipolaires, vous… marmonna le Qunari.

Ils continuèrent de lutté de longue minutes, tous deux s'épuisant et les derniers lambeaux de vêtement partant dans le combat. Les bandages du Tévintide étaient rouges mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait terminer cette conquête victorieux et le plus rapidement possible. Ils en avaient tous marre de tout ça. L'autre finit par le frappé, d'un mouvement ascendant, rapide, se transformant en trait blanc, touchant son œil valide et finissant sa cours sur la cuisse du Qunari. Un voile rouge recouvrit sa vision et comme un taureau, il réagit à cette couleur si particulière, représentante de tant de chose… La passion, le sang, la colère…

La rationalité disparut définitivement. D'un geste brutale, il ramena le Tévintide à lui, cognant leur bassin et écartant au maximum les jambes de l'autre. Il cessa de bouger, comme paralysé, son souffle coupé, tremblant de tout son corps. L'odeur du sang se fit plus forte, ainsi qu'une autre odeur que le buffle connaissait très bien. Iron Bull poussa un râle en sentant un liquide chaud contre sa cuisse. Le moment sembla figé, comme irréelle, la réalité teinté de rouge dans le regard borgne d'Iron Bull. Il s'élança finalement, donnant un coup et le Tévintide cria. Il en donna un autre et il cria encore plus fort, puis un troisième don un cri atroce lui déchira les tympans. Cela dura un long moment, les cris diminuants petit à petit pour ne finir que par être de faible gémissement qui se turent. Mais ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'Iron Bull cessa de s'acharner.

Lentement, il se releva, lâchant le corps en sang sous lui. Il le regarda d'un regard vide, sans émotion, le voile rouge de son sang ayant fini de couler de son œil, retirant la teinte de sang qu'avait revêtu sa vie pendant un moment. Le guerrier avança d'un pas, ses jambes flageolants, manquant de défaillirent, avant de s'accoté contre le mur. Il regarda à l'extérieur, par la brèche dans le mur de pierre. Il avait réellement défoncé le mur…

Il tenta de nouveau un pas, voulant quitter l'odeur de mort si familière qui régnait dans la pièce, pour aller dans la lumière du jour, au tout début de son déclin. Mais une douleur fulgurante irradia de sa jambe droite. Il baissa la tête, sa corne accrochant le mur en en arrachant un morceau, et fixa la dague qui dépassait de sa cuisse. C'était donc là que le poignard avait fini après qu'il ait manqué perdre son second œil. Quand il avait remmené le corps près de lui, la dague avait cisaillé sa chair dans son mouvement, créant une affreuse boucherie de sa cuisse. Il tira délicatement avant de pousser un affreux juron. La dague était crantée… Il allait devoir attendre la visite du médecin pour l'ôter.

Son regard resta fixé sur le sol, sur l'assassin qu'il avait étouffé contre le mur, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse défoncé par la charge d'un guerrier Tévintide, qui gisait désormais au sol. Son sang maculait encore ses poings, crispé, les gouttes rouges tombant une à une au sol. Il reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité, l'adrénaline du combat et sa rage ardente redescendant doucement, retrouvant au même rythme des sens normal. La douleur des estafilades de la dague de l'assassin, qui avait tenté de la lui planté dans la clavicule en le prenant par dernière, décida finalement de se manifesté. Pareil à la dague planté dans sa cuisse, sa blessure à l'œil et tant d'autre qu'il avait reçu aux cours de la bataille. Même les hématomes et les douleurs de ses muscles s'avivèrent. En claudiquant, il passa devant le cadavre du mage, qui, à cour d'énergie, s'était tranquillement laissé casser la nuque. Une mort bien moins douloureuse que celle de ses deux autres camarades, particulièrement le guerrier. Quand Iron Bull l'avait remmené à lui, ses plaies à peine cicatrisé s'étaient déchiré, causant une douleur atroce et une hémorragie qui avait dû l'achevé aussi surement que ses coups rageurs.

Il regarda les bâtiments détruit du village dans lequel il avait combattu. Où ils avaient combattus. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que se dessinait lentement, entre les allés, la silhouette si familière de Dorian. Celui-ci, en sortant de la ruelle, regarda à droit et à gauche avant de le remarquer et d'avancer rapidement vers lui, courant presque en voyant son état, une inquiétude clairement visible sur son visage. Iron Bull se traina d'un pas en avant, et se laissa choir sur le mage qui encaissa difficilement cette charge sur lui. Mais, heureux sans vouloir l'avouer de retrouvé le Qunari, il lui tapota le dos, gêné. Il n'était pas familier aux démonstrations d'affection, quel qu'elle soit. Après un moment dans cette position dans laquelle se tenait Iron Bull, les yeux fermés, Dorian se mit à gigoté.

\- Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, non? demanda-t-il, peu à l'aise.

\- Ouais, on rentre… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, profitant de la chaleur rassurante du mage.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Fort Céleste. Chez eux. Leur chez eux à eux deux, heureux comme des rois.

* * *

 ** _Est ce que j'ai réussi à vous trompez du début à la fin? XD Si c'est le cas, est ce que je vous ai bien frustré?!_**

 ** _J'ai essayé de faire perduré un double sens tout le long de la fic et disons que c'était pas prévu que ça ressorte aussi... violent.  
_**

 ** _Bref, j'ai aussi prévu une autre fin auquel j'ai incorporé la discussion qui m'a inspiré cette fiction (fiction qui est d'ailleurs inclassable dans le temps du jeu). Elle va être juste en dessous X) Et si la version est différente que dans vos souvenirs, vous avez certainement raison. Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver en français donc, de mes souvenirs et de la version anglaise, j'ai brodé celle ci!_**

* * *

 _Il regarda les bâtiments détruit du village dans lequel il avait combattu. Où ils avaient combattus. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que se dessinait lentement, entre les allés, les silhouettes de ses neuf compagnons. L'inquisiteur, accompagner de Cassandra et Blackwall, qui aidait une Sera vacillante à se tenir debout. Solas, à ses côtés et suivit de Cole, lui parlait d'un ton calme, auquel elle rétorquait avec véhémence. Vivienne marchait en retrait, appuyé sur son bâton de mage, juste derrière Varric qui commentait la discussion. Et d'une ruelle un peu à l'écart émergea Dorian, qui regarda partout autour de lui avant de remarquer la bande qui se dirigeait vers le Qunari en sang. D'un pas presque gambadant, il devança tout le monde et s'élança en direction d'Iron Bull. Ce dernier, s'était perdu dans ses pensées en voyant la bande arrivé, pensant avec joie qu'il avait réussie à reconquérir cette ville tombé entre les mains de Coryphéus. Il fit prudemment s'étiré ses muscles et respira un grand coup, les détendant et Dorian se stoppa net. Il fronça les sourcils et le détailla de haut en bas, critique._

 _\- Qu'es ce que vous avez à me regarder, Dorian? Demanda Iron Bull avec un sourire en coin, amusé par l'attitude du Tévintide._

 _\- Vous êtes là, à faire rouler vos gros muscles, soufflant comme un bœuf avec un regard fou, des pensées de conquêtes plein la tête! S'exclama Dorian en le pointant du doigt, accusateur._

 _Et Iron Bull esquissa un gigantesque sourire vorace, qui inquiéta fortement le pauvre mage._

 _\- C'est vrai. C'est gros muscle vont te plaquer au sol et déchiré tes vêtements. Puis, alors que tu t'agripperais à mes cornes, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre, je partirais à ta conquête._

 _\- Heu..._

 _\- Quoi? Ce n'est pas de ça que tu parlais? Dit-il en retenant un gloussement._

 _\- Non. Mais alors vraiment pas._

* * *

 _ **Je prévois une suite si ce OS si ça vous à plus donc n'ayez pas la main morte pour les review!**_

 _ **(et s'il vous plait, des critiques biens construites si quelque chose vous a dérangez! Je veux vraiment pouvoir m'amélioré!)**_


End file.
